Prior to the disclosed device, methods of distributing feed to livestock were incredibly inefficient resulting in a substantial amount of feed waste. For instance, placing feed on the ground, a technique common to the entire prior art, results in feed being wasted and soiled. The present invention teaches raising the feed up to the head of the animal which not only facilitates feeding, but also considerably reduces waste.